


Who Would You Choose

by PimpedOutGreenEars



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Shinji and Yutaka being goofs and hooking everyone up, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Shinji and Yutaka talk about who in their class would date if everyone was gay.This leads to arguments about aliens, who Shuya would choose to date, and Shinji totally not caring who Yutaka dates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic originally was just the second chapter, but then I wrote a prequel. Since I've never uploaded either part to AO3 I decided to put the prequel chapter first and upload them. Let me know what you think!

“I just think it’s super weird that they started dating,” Yutaka said, ass on the top of the park picnic table and chin in his hand.

“What’s so weird about it?” Shinji asked from his spot on the bench below him.

They were of course discussing the recent development of Kyoichi Motobuchi and Satomi Noda deciding to date. It had been the topic of choice for the majority of class 3-B for a week now. Shinji really didn’t find it that interesting. Yutaka really couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Uh, pretty much everything?” Yutake answered, not at all helpful in supplying information, but more than helpful in making Shinji smile in amusement.

“They both get off on textbooks and neither of them are getting a ton of other offers; what more do you need?” Shinji asked, leaning his back against the picnic table until he was able to bend his head back and make eye contact with Yutaka.

“I don’t know, _something_. Because, yeah, they’re both smart and care about school, but what else? Noda does a bunch of stuff, but I’ve never seen Motobuchi do anything that didn’t have to do with school. So why are they dating and not just studying together? What made Motobuchi decide to ask her out?” Yutaka asked. It was apparent to Shinji that he’d been over thinking it during the week while everyone was talking about it.

“I think you’re overlooking one crucial detail,” Shinji supplied, holding back a grin.

“What’s that?” Yutaka asked.

“Noda has tits.”

The quiet after the statement lasted all of three seconds before both boys were cackling.

“Damn, how long were you holding that opinion to your _chest_?” Yutaka asked, barely suppressing his laughter.

“For a while, but it’s my _breast_ opinion,” Shinji replied, much in the same state.

“Would you say it’s your _tit_ ular opinion?” Yutaka asked between giggles.

Shinji almost lost it at that. “I’d say that’s not the correct use of the word titular.”

“But it has tit in it!”

They laughed together for a while, hands holding their stomachs and tears in their eyes. It was the kind of laughter that only ever happened when they were alone together. Things were always funnier when it was just the two of them. It was like the quality in the air was better. Like it was so easy for a stomach to pleasantly flop when they were together.

“Damn, now my stomach hurts,” Yutaka complained, a giant grin still on his face.

“It’s your own fault for using words you don’t know the meaning of,” Shinji said, smile still on his face.

Yutaka simply made a dismissive noise, symbolizing his lack of regret due his word choice.

“Okay,” Shinji started, an idea coming to him, “who in class do you think should date?”

“Who in our class do I think should date?” Yutaka repeated, wanting to make sure he understood.

“Yep. Motobuchi and Noda don’t make sense to you, so who does?” Shinji asked, tone of voice saying for him that he thought what was about to come out of Yutaka’s mouth was going to be entertaining.

“Dang, I don’t know…” Yutaka trailed off as he tried to think.

“Ah, too hard for you,” Shinji taunted.

“No, give me a second! I can think of some,” Yutaka said. “Kazuhiko and Ogawa are already together. And I think Kuramoto and Yahagi are going out…”

Shinji made an exaggerated yawning noise. “You’re really striking out on this,” Shinji teased.

“Alright, give me someone and I’ll tell you who they should date,” Yutaka demanded, his pride on the line.

“Hmm, okay, how about…” Shinji grinned. “Oda?”

“Ah, come on!” Yutaka complained.

“You come on; you said to give you a name,” Shinji reminded him, giving him his signature wink.

“Fine, you know what? Game on,” Yutaka said, his eyebrows coming together in concentration. “He should date… Kitano.”

“Kitano? What did that poor girl ever do to you?” Shinji questioned, lying his head back to rest against Yutaka’s knee.

“It could work! I mean, how can you be mean to a girl who gives you cake!” Yutaka argued as best he could. Even he knew his reasoning was terrible, but cut a guy some slack! Who in class would want to date Oda?

“Rock solid logic. I’d let you stab me if you gave me a slice of cake first,” Shinji joked.

“Fine, you pair someone up. Souma, go,” Yutaka demanded.

“Oh, easy. Kawada,” Shinji said, barely sparing the pairing a thought.

“Why Kawada?” Yutaka asked leaning over to look at Shinji whose head was still balancing on his knee.

“Because she’s crazy and he looks like he’s got experience with crazy shit. So I say throw them in a room and see what happens,” Shinji suggested.

“You would make the worst matchmaker,” Yutaka concluded.

“You’re right; I should give them cake before I throw them in the room,” Shinji joked only to have Yutaka knock his head off of his knee. Unfortunately for Yutaka, that only made Shinji laugh.

“Fine, give me someone else,” Yutaka said, laughing a little himself.

“Okay, since you did such a great job with Kitano, try hooking Kusaka up with someone,” Shinji suggested.

“Okay, cool. That’s easy, um,” Yutaka took a few seconds to think before snapping his fingers. “Oh, Hatagami!”

“Hatagami?” Shinji asked.

“Yeah! He plays baseball, she plays softball. So they totally have that in common. And I bet their friends would get along,” Yutaka said, feeling confident that his argument would reach Shinji’s approval.

“Hmm, I guess, but she’s pretty tall,” Shinji said after thinking for a moment.

Yutaka scoffed. “So what?”

“I’m just saying it’d be weird dating someone that tall. He’d probably feel short next to her,” Shinji said, not noticing the look on Yutaka’s face.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to feel short. Nothing worse than that,” Yutake replied, side eyeing Shinji in his offence.

“Oh, come on, that’s not what I meant,” Shinji said, turning to straddle the bench and patting Yutaka’s knee. “You’re taller than plenty of girls.”

“And plenty of them are as tall as me. Should I not date anyone unless I get a pair of stilts?” Yutaka asked, not yet batting Shinji’s hand off his knee. It was a good sign that Yutaka wasn’t _actually_ that offended. Not that he usually was. He tended to take things in stride.

“Nah, I actually think you should date someone taller. Way taller in fact,” Shinji said before winking at Yutaka. “Maybe someone as tall as me even.”

“You know by basketball standards you’re short too,” Yutaka pointed out.

Shinji grinned. On that front Yutaka wasn’t wrong. Professionals tended to have quite a few centimeters on Shinji. Even guys on the school team tended to run taller than him. At least if they were any good. But relying on height would only get you so far.

“Yeah, luckily I make up for it by being way better than everyone else,” Shinji said, hand not leaving Yutaka’s knee. “Now, keep playing. Give me someone to match up.”

Yutaka sighed dramatically, a sure sign that he wasn’t even a little mad at Shinji. “Okay, let’s see, how about—“ Before Yutaka could finish his sentence he interrupted himself with laughter.  

Shinji stared on, unsure what had just happened. “Are you going to share with the class?”

“No, yeah, I just realized we can’t pair everyone up in class.” Yutaka managed once he’d stopped laughing.

“Why’s that?” Shinji asked, eager to know where Yutaka was going with his though.

“Who would Sho date?” Yutaka asked, a grin on his face.

Shinji rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about Sho. Just earlier in the week Sho had suggested that they ‘have that date’ that Sho had been asking about all year. Something about the classes new couple putting love in the air.

“Ugh, anyone who’s not me is fine,” Shinji said.

“Well it has to be a guy,” Yutaka concluded.

“You have someone in mind?” Shinji asked. “I’d love to hear your theory about who in class is secretly gay.”

“I mean, lots of people could be,” Yutaka pointed out.

“Yeah, but who?” Shinji asked.

“Hell, why not everyone?” Yutaka suggested.

Shinji snorted. “You think everyone in class is gay?”

“I think it’d be interesting if they were,” Yutaka said before hopping up off of his seat on the top of the picnic table, a look like he’d just had an idea of his face. “Like, what if aliens came and they had a giant ray gun that made everyone on earth gay!”

Yutaka was standing in front of Shinji, and he looked all over proud of himself. Shinji, on the other hand, had some problems with his theories.

“There is no such thing as aliens,” Shinji said for what felt like the millionth time in their friendship.

“The universe is huge; there’s no way we’re the only intelligent form of life!” Yutaka argued, pacing around with restless energy.

“If there is life on other planets, they aren’t what you’re envisioning. There are no highly evolved and sophisticated beings out there preparing for war,” Shinji said, although if there wertr he thought it’d be pretty cool if they could possibly throw their government out of power. Maybe replace it with something a little less fascist.

“You don’t _know_ that!” Yutaka said, pointing a finger in Shinji’s face.

“Look, if everyone turned gay, it wouldn’t be because of aliens,” Shinji said as he attempted to get the conversation back on track. “It’d probably be a terrorist attack. My guess is they’d put something in the water.”

“Ugh, that’s so boring!” Yutaka moaned, sounding personally offended.

“Boring until the government was turning in on itself trying to arrest everyone while not arresting each other. Then I’d say it’d be pretty interesting,” Shinji said, leaning back against the table, his eyes closed as he imagined the fall of the government.

“Not as interesting as aliens with ray guns,” Yutaka muttered quietly only partially wanting to interrupt Shinji’s government collapse fantasy.

“Fine, reasoning aside, say everyone is gay. Who do you think should end up together?” Shinji asked laying his fantasy aside to focus on Yutaka.

“Well, I mean, starting with Sho it has to be someone in the Kiriyama family,” Yutaka said, easily forgoing the alien argument in favor of the ‘who should date if everyone in class was gay’ discussion.

“Question is, which one?” Shinji asked as he rubbed his chin. “Because I’m thinking Sasagawa.”

“Really? I would have said Numai,” Yutaka said plopping down next to Shinji.

“No way, he’d definitely be sucking Kiriyama’s balls given the chance,” Shinji commented only to have Yutaka snort in laughter.

“You’ve got me there,” Yutaka agreed, looking around them as though he thought someone might hear them. “So if Kiriyama is with Numai and Sho is with Sasagawa, where does that leave Kuronaga?”

“Dating outside of his friend pool. Who do you think could stand the heat?” Shinji asked, curious to see what Yutaka would come up with.

“Why do you always give me the hard ones?” Yutaka muttered before finally sighing and saying, “Screw it, I feel like Oda is my default.”

“Suddenly Motobuchi and Noda make a lot of sense, huh?” Shinji asked as though he’d proven the point he had wanted to make all along.

“No way! I can make better couples! How about…” Yutaka hesitated for a moment before snapping his fingers. “Hatagami and Yuichiro.”

“Now I think Hatagami is your default. Have you guys been hanging out behind my back?” Shinji asked with a wink before putting his arm around Yutaka.

“I hate that you had to find out this way,” Yutaka said with a straight face before dissolving into laughter along with Shinji. “But, no, those two have been friends since primary school. It’d totally make sense if they started dating.”

“Hey, I’m not arguing,” Shinji said, putting his hands up in the air. “I’m totally for two long term friends getting it on. I bet the sex would be great.”

“And the pillow talk afterward would be just as good,” Yutaka reminded him, knocking their shoulders together. “And that’s what makes a lasting relationship.”

“Here, here,” Shinji agreed, although the closest thing Shinji had ever had to a lasting relationship was with the guy beside him. And they’d certainly never had sex. Gosh, what a thought.

“Okay, now you pick a couple,” Yutaka demanded.

And like that their game went on.

Shinji paired up Mitsuko and Takako, Kuramoto and Niida, Yoshio and Keita, Yamamoto and Oki, Tendo and Eto, Izumi and Sakura, and Kayoka and Yuko.

Yutaka paired up Hirono and Yoshimi, Haruka and Yukie, Yumiko and Yukiko, Inada and Kaori, Yuka and Chisato, and Sugimura and Kawada.

As they went on Shinji realized things that he doubted that Yutaka did, such as the fact that while their class had an even number of people, they had an odd number of boys and girls. He also realized that at the end of things he and Yutaka would be left together.

It didn’t bother him. How else could things go? They were best friends so it only made sense that if it had to be a dude, it’d be Yutaka.

So that was why it surprised him when he prompted Yutaka to pair up Shuya.

“Oh, that’s easy, he’d totally be with you,” Yutaka said flippantly, like he didn’t even have to think about it.

Shinji’s left eyebrow raised, _seriously?_

“You think Shuya would be with me?” Shinji questioned doubtfully.

“What? You didn’t think I’d pair you up?” Yutaka asked tauntingly as though that was where he lost Shinji within the conversation.

“Not with Shuya,” Shinji said as though he was waiting for Yutaka to realize his mistake.

“Huh? Why not with Shuya?” Yutaka asked, completely clueless as to why Shinji was giving him the look he was.

“Because of who that leaves,” Shinji said slowly in that way you do when you think someone’s really not thinking very hard.

For a second Yutaka’s eyebrows came together in thought, then all of a sudden it looked like the reason finally dawned on him.

“You think he’d pick Yoshitoki over you?”

But of course it didn’t.

And a part of Shinji wanted to say as much. But then that would be kind of weird. Like, _No, dumbass, I think you’d pick me over anyone else. I don’t really care about who Shuya chooses._

Yeah, that would be a little weird. But still, he could try to get Yutaka there because it wouldn’t be so weird if Yutaka just changed his mind.

“Yeah, I mean, that is his _best_ friend since _childhood_ ,” Shinji said, extra emphasis on the words he felt were important.

“Yeah, but you’re _you_. You guys would be a total power couple!” Yutaka argued.

“So what? Weren’t you the one going on about needing that extra _something_?” Shinji asked, rolling his eyes even as he began smiling. He was _him_ , huh?

“You guys would have plenty of that!” Yutaka argued, not noticing the switch in Shinji’s mood.

"Okay, you're wrong." Shinji said with a shake of his head, a smile on his face.

"Nuh-uh! You're so crazy if you think that!" Yutaka said as he threw his arms in the air.

It was with the waving of Yutaka’s arms that Shinji noticed Shuya, Yoshitoki, and Hiroki heading toward them.

“Shu, just the guy we needed to see," Shinji greeted, a smirk on his face that said he knew he was going to win this one.

Which was good, because like hell Yutaka was going to hypothetically end up with someone else. How stupid would that be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuya comes to end the debate. A relationship forms and ends in a matter of seconds. It's, like, super dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this! I was going to edit more but the time is just not there. So it's got some light editing but nothing major.

"Okay, you're wrong." Shinji said with a shake of his head.

"Nuh-uh! You're so crazy if you think that!" Yutaka said as he threw his arms in the air.

Shuya smiled as he heard the argument his two friends were having as he approached them from across the park with Nobu and Hiroki at his side. He had no idea what they were talking about, but with Shinji and Yutaka it could be anything.

Shuya often questioned the friendship between the two, not for reasons that Yutaka might have come up with on a day where his self-esteem was especially low, but because the two had such different interests. Really, at first glance the only thing the two shared was a similar sense of humor.

Of course after knowing the two boys for so long it became apparent that what held them together was simply the way they could talk to each other. It was something that Shuya often forgot until he witnessed it.

And he had no doubt that at the moment he was witnessing that.

To someone who didn't know Shinji and Yutaka it might seem like they were having a legitimate argument, but Shuya knew better. Shinji and Yutaka talked about everything and anything and often landed upon crazy hypothetical scenarios that they couldn't agree on and no one else wanted to be a part of. Shuya figured this was one of those.

And from the twin looks Yoshitoki and Hiroki shot him, he figured they knew too.

Shuya, Nobu, and Hiroki reached the picnic bench that Shinji and Yutaka were currently sitting on just in time to get involved in the argument.

"Shu, just the guy we needed to see." Shinji greeted with a smirk on his face.

Shuya smiled in reply, although he realized that by being singled out it meant he was part of the argument.

"Can you settle something for us?" Yutaka asked, his big brown eyes looking innocent, although Shuya could testify to that rarely being the case.

"I can try, I guess." Shuya responded as he looked to Nobu to find support, only to see a face that already looked overly amused.

"Okay," Shinji began. "So say the water was infected with something that made-"

"That's such a dumb way for it to happen." Yutaka interrupted while crossing his arms and making a face that no one had the heart to tell him looked like a pout.

Shinji turned and stared at Yutaka for a second before rolling eyes.

"Fine, we'll use your scenario." Shinji relented, before turning back to the group.

"Thank you." Yutaka said, but he seemed more proud than grateful.

"Okay," Shinji began again. "So say aliens, which, by the way, aren't real-"

"Yes they are!" Yutaka interjected, only to be ignored by Shinji for the sheer reason that they'd had the alien argument too many times.

"-built a giant ray that turned everyone gay, and Yoshitoki and I both suddenly wanted to date you, who would you pick?" Shinji finished.

Yoshitoki instantly turned red at the question, while Hiroki stared at the boys, wondering why they always came up with the weirdest questions.

"And how did you guys come up with this question?" Shuya asked while trying not to laugh. He wasn't really embarrassed by the question so much as he was amused.

"How did we?" Yutaka asked as he looked over at his taller friend.

"Good question," Shinji said as his eyebrow rose in thought. "We were talking about girls in our class-"

"Oh! And then we talked about how Kyoichi and Satomi started dating-" Yutaka mentioned before Shinji began speaking again.

"Which led to who else in our class should hookup-" Shinji said before Yutaka took over again.

"And then we talked about how we couldn't hook Sho up with anyone since he was gay-" Yutaka remembered.

"And then we tried to think of who else in the class could be gay-" Shinji recalled with a slight laugh.

"And then I said what if everyone was-" Yutaka told the three boys who hadn't been around for the conversation.

"And then we started guessing who would hook up-" Shinji explained.

"And when we got to Shuya we disagreed about who he'd pick." Yutaka finished.

"See, makes perfect sense." Shinji said casually, while Yutaka nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, perfect." Shuya said with a laugh.

"When can we hear your theories of which guys should date?" Nobu asked, thinking the whole thing was ridiculous, but pretty funny. Even Hiroki was smiling and struggling not to laugh.

"As soon as Shu answers the question. Would you pick me or Nobu?" Shinji answered, the group once again turning its attention upon Shuya.

"Who do you guys think I would pick?" Shuya asked.

Yutaka looked like he was about to answer, but Shinji quickly covered his mouth with his left hand.

"Doesn't matter. We don't want a biased answer." Shinji answered before uncovering Yutaka's mouth.

Yutaka only nodded in agreement, not seeing to mind that Shinji felt a need to shove a hand in his face.

"Okay, fine," Shuya replied with a nod as he decided to humor his friends by actually thinking about the question. "So in this scenario you and Nobu are both trying to date me?"

"Yep." Shinji answered.

"Alright, but if you guys are gay, do you act the same way around me that you do girls you try to date?" Shuya asked.

"Example?" Shinji asked, not sure exactly where Shuya was going.

"Okay, like, are you still a player? Do you just want to date me because I'm hot?" Shuya asked.

Hiroki seemed to nod as though it was a good question, which only went to show how interesting the question had actually become.

"Hmm, okay. I'd probably say yes. How we act with girls would probably carry over." Shinji answered.

"Nope, I disagree." Yutaka said with a head shake.

"Okay, logic behind it?" Shinji asked with a smile as though he really was interested to hear Yutaka's point.

"Alright, when you date a girl because she's hot, she isn't your friend and you usually don't respect her. No offence," Yutaka added, to which Shinji just motioned for him to continue. "But Shuya is your friend and you respect him so it's way more likely that if you were trying to date him, that you'd actually like him."

"Huh, good point Yutaka," Nobu said with a nod.

The group then looked to Shinji to see what the new ruling was.

"Okay, Yutaka does have a nice point," Shinji agreed as he gave Yutaka a light pat on the back. "I guess you're taking a risk if you choose to date me because maybe I just want in your pants, or maybe I really like you."

"That's fair," Yutaka agreed. "So who would you choose?"

"You guys said everyone was gay, right?" Shuya questioned.

"Yep, everyone. Every man, woman, and child, and every higher up in the government." Shinji replied with a smirk.

"So, for example, in this scenario Hiroki and Yutaka are gay too?" Shuya asked, hoping for clarification.

"Yeah, Yutaka, Hiroki, our whole class. Everyone Shu." Shinji answered with a look that seemed to suggest that he just didn't think Shuya was getting it.

"Okay, so then why do I have to choose between you and Nobu?" Shuya asked, making Nobu and Hiroki laugh.

"Because we're the ones that like you." Shinji replied with a shrug.

"But if gay us correspond with straight us it would make sense that a lot of guys like me since a lot of girls do." Shuya pointed out.

"Shit, that's a good point." Yutaka said as he looked up to Shinji for an answer.

"So what? What guy in the class would you rather hypothetically date than one of us?" Shinji asked with a wink.

"I just want to keep my options open," Shuya said with a shrug.

"Okay, fine. Other guys in the class like you," Shinji agreed.

"Which ones?" Shuya asked. "Do Yutaka and Hiroki get to be involved?"

"No, they don't like you," Shinji answered.

"Why?" Shuya asked, really beginning to find the whole thing funny.

"Because Hiroki's too busy brooding about being gay to like you." Yutaka threw out, which caused everyone to laugh except for the boy in question.

"And Yutaka just doesn't, okay?" Shinji asked, hoping that they could move on.

"Alright, fine. Neither of them likes me, but who does? Who are my other options?" Shuya asked and it was obvious by his tone of voice that he was only dragging it out to be funny.

Shinji and Yutaka look at each other for a few seconds before Shinji begins speaking.

"Well, obviously Tatsumichi Oki is attracted to you for your athletic skills.," Shinji decided.

"And Ryuhei Sasagawa thinks it'd be hot to be with someone so innocent," Yutaka added cheekily.

"Yoji Kuramoto wants to be with you forever. He's looking for a serious commitment now, Shu," Shinji said with a smile.

"And of course Toshinori Oda is secretly in love with you, but he thinks the only way you'll ever notice him is if he berates your choice of instrument," Yutaka said, causing Shinji to start laughing.

Once his laughter was over, Shinji looked at Shuya.

"Alright, those are your options lover boy. Who's it gonna be?" Shinji asked.

"You know, you actually gave me some good options with Oki and Kuramoto, but I think you're right Mim. My choice is really down to you and Yoshitoki," Shuya replied with a grin on his face.

"Big surprise," Yutaka said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hmm," Shuya hummed as he pretended to think about it. "This really is a tough one, but I think I have to pick Yoshitoki."

"Final answer?" Shinji asked as Yutaka leaned forward in his seat.

"Final answer," Shuya said firmly as he threw an arm jokingly around Yoshitoki, who only rolled his eyes.

"Told you," Shinji said smugly as he turned to face Yutaka. "He's too sentimental for best friend love to not trump love from a stud."

"Shuya, why?" Yutaka whined as he put his head down on the picnic table. Shinji laughed as he rubbed his friends back in a comforting manner even though he was partially the reason for Yutaka's state.

"Well, there's what Mim said, but really I did it for you," Shinji said with a grin as Yutaka rose back up to look at him in confusion. "I mean, obviously, if you didn't have a crush on me, hypothetically, you had to have one on Shinji, and I would never date a guy if you liked him too."

"Are you kidding me?" Yutaka asked with a glare, although Yutaka obviously wasn't mad.

"Nope. Now you guys can hypothetically be together," Shuya answered, causing the group around him to laugh.

"Great, I can be a rebound. How long would we last, a week?" Yutaka asked looking at Shinji.

"I don't know; are you gonna put out?" Shinji asked, giving Yutaka a wink.

"In a week?" Yutaka asked, sounded offended.

"Well, I could wait a little longer if I had to." Shinji replied with a shrug.

"Like how long?" Yutaka asked.

"I don't know. Two, three weeks." Shinji threw out with an amused look in his eyes.

With that Yutaka stood up and slammed his hands down on the picnic table.

"You, Shinji Mimura, are a pig, and I'm hypothetically breaking up with you," Yutaka announced before he began walking away.

"What?! You can't do that! Get back here!" Shinji yelled dramatically as he stood up.

"Never! Never again!" Yutaka yelled back just as dramatically, and by then it was very obvious that both boys were joking and having a good time doing it.

"Damn it, Yutaka, don't make me hypothetically seduce you back into my arms!" Shinji yelled.

"You couldn't if you hypothetically tried! That's how hypothetically done with you I am!" Yutaka shouted back, his eyes gleaming with humor and mischief.

Shinji smirked as he turned to look at his three remaining friends.

"I think I've just been hypothetically challenged," Shinji said before he began his trek after Yutaka. "Don't you run away from me!"

There was no doubt that the conversation that would follow between the two boys would be one that only they could follow.

Nobu and Hiroki both turned to Shuya, but it was Nobu who finally spoke.

"What just happened?"

"I think I just hypothetically hooked up Shinji and Yutaka," Shuya said with a grin as they watched Shinji yell after Yutaka.

"We're going to be late for the movie," Hiroki said, reminding Shuya and Nobu why they were meeting Shinji and Yutaka in the park in the first place.

"Nah, they're heading that way," Shuya said with a grin as he put his arm over Yoshitoki's shoulders. "And, hey, Hiroki, maybe we'll find a guy for you on the way."

Hiroki immediately turned red from the comment, as Shuya laughed. Nobu, on the other hand, only shook his head as he pulled himself away from Shuya.

"Let's just see the movie before this gets any weirder." Nobu joked as the three boys started jogging to catch up with Shinji and Yutaka.


End file.
